


To Break A Home

by orphan_account



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Family, Gen, Inner Strength, Protectiveness, Sibling Bonding, tw: abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 07:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q is twenty four and still living with his parents for only one reason: if he's around, his dad doesn't hit his younger brother, and he has no idea what else to do about it. Told from his brother's POV.</p><p>Written something like a pre-quel to "To Build a Home" by BetsyByron so if you want a happy ending or for this to make more sense, read that.</p><p>TW: non-graphic depictions of abuse. Borderline Mature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Break A Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BetsyByron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetsyByron/gifts).
  * Inspired by [To Build A Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/782457) by [BetsyByron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetsyByron/pseuds/BetsyByron). 



Lysander had the best big brother - and yes, he was aware that made him sound like a five year old. He was fifteen.

"Bring me the first aid kit, Lee?" Alexander asked.

"Sure, Alex." By now, Lee was an expert at sneaking around his own home, capable of reaching the first aid kit in the tiny bathroom entirely without notice since he was seven. They never talked about the reason why it was restocked every few weeks, or just why he was going into the medical field. Or maybe he'd go into technology, like Alex. Right now, helping piece him back together, Lee only felt guilty. It didn't really matter where he went - he just needed to get bigger, stronger, so he could stop this from happening anymore, but he was built on the same thin lines as his mother and brother. "Nice hickey," he smirked as he smoothed antibiotic over a cut, needing something to joke about. Alex blushed.

"Oh, shut up."

"Is she nice?"

"He." Alex sounded nervous, like he thought that Lee would judge him for that of all things, even after everything.

"Is _he_ nice?"

Alex's smile got soft and warm and sappy. "Yes. He's one of my agents."

"What is he like?"

"Blonde, blue-eyed. He's twelve years older, but -..."

Lee wasn't supposed to know what his brother did for a living, but Alex wasn't the only genius in the family. That was where the problem had started, when Alex was about eleven and Father had realized that both of his sons were smarter than him on top of his drinking habits.

"He drinks a lot," Alex was continuing, "but it just makes him all soft and gooey, like a great big teddy bear." He tensed as the door slammed and slid the first aid supplies into his brother's arms. "Cupboard under the stairs. Shoo."

"Luxsandr!" Their father slurred. "Dinner had b'ter be ready."

"Of course, father." Lee hated it, hated how his brother sounded weak and scared, where he was really all strength and courage. "I just have to reheat it in the microwave."

"Well quit sniv'ling and DO IT." A muffled thump and a yelp.

Lee shook as he hid under the stairs, shivering, curled up with his headphones over his ears and Greenday turned up all the way. 

_...Now and again we try/ To just stay alive/ Maybe we'll turn it all around/ 'Cause it's not too late/ It's never too late..._

The iPod had been a gift from his brother, and the headphones. Most of what he owned had been, actually. He didn't waste time wondering why Alex didn't just leave - he knew it was for him. His brother had given him a debit card linked to his account to use for 'whatever he needed', and he tried not to take advantage of Alex's worry and kindness, spending a little of it on music, first aid supplies, clothes, food, and school activities. The longer he stayed at school and with his grandparents, the less Alex had to be away from the job he loved and in their perfectly masked little hellhole.

He hated vacations.

* * *

Lee hated their mother. He was a bit guilty over that, but mostly he just couldn't help it. She never protected them or even showed that she cared. That's what a mother was supposed to do, but instead she had shattered.

Alex loved her. He always was better than Lee under pressure, like two rocks - one became diamond, while the other never made it past coal.

* * *

"M sorry." Lee mumbled. "If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have to come-"

"I'm fine, Lee." Alex stroked a hand through his hair, not moving from the bed, ice pack tight against his back. "It's only three more years and you can come and we'll find a flat somewhere, just the two of us."

It was a good thing it was raining. If the sky wasn't crying for him, Lee would have been bawling. "How's the boyfriend?"

Alex smiled that soft smile, and Lee nodded. Anything that made Alex smile was a Good Thing. "He got shot on his last mission and came back like nothing had happened - I didn't even know until we were in bed."

"He is kind of an idiot, isn't he."

Alex laughed.

* * *

Vacation ended on a sunny day, like the world was sighing in relief right along with them.

"Call me before you go home."

Lee wanted to cry at the familiar words. "Sure!" He beamed at Alex, because he knew the techie never wanted him to have a reason not to smile. "At least until your boyfriend swoops in to save you." His phone, which Alex paid for, was never used, but Alex always got home first anyway.

Alex's lips twitched. "He's not exactly the knight in shining armor type."

"That's okay - an avenging angel paints a prettier picture." He smirked.

Alex laughed, ruffled Lysander's hair, and walked away. Lee could never decide if Alexander's retreating back made him happy that he escaped sometimes or sad that he would have to come back.

**Author's Note:**

> The meaning of the name Lysander is 'one who is freed', Greek origin.  
> The meaning of the name Alexander is 'defender of the people', Greek origin.
> 
> Lee's name may make more sense in correlation to the inspired by work, but I haven't been able to let of of Alexander as Q's real name since I heard what it meant.


End file.
